


if you want me to leave, then tell me to leave (and baby i'll go)

by behradtarazi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Exes, Harveybruce As Fucked Up Exes, M/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Pining, i hc both of them as latino and quite frankly you can't take this from me, im making that a tag, implied/vaguely referenced superbat, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: Bruce doesn't mean to go find Two-Face.He doesn't, he really doesn't, but he does it anyways.His heart always seems to do that that, tugs him home to Harvey on the nights when he's hollow and used up and no good. When the only thing they'll do is hurt each other. (That's all they were ever good for, really. That's what he says on his good days. And God, these days the good days are rare.)
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	if you want me to leave, then tell me to leave (and baby i'll go)

Bruce doesn't mean to go find Two-Face.

He doesn't, he really doesn't, but he does it anyways.

His heart always seems to do that that, tugs him home to Harvey on the nights when he's hollow and used up and no good. When the only thing they'll do is hurt each other. (That's all they were ever good for, really. That's what he says on his good days. And God, these days the good days are rare.)

(The rest of the time, he remembers the feeling of Harvey's skin on his own, the warmth of his love, and can't help but long for something he knows he can't get anymore. Knows he shouldn't want anymore.)

Batman drops down beside Two-Face on the concrete outside of a warehouse, movement completely silent, but still enough, still enough to make Two-Face turn to look at him, mouth already curled up into the beginnings of a snarl. Some of that fades, though, when he meets the eyes that are still so clearly Bruce's and not the Bat's behind the cowl, sees the hurt that still lurks there, no matter how hard Bruce tries to hide it.

And then he wordlessly reaches into his pocket, pulls out that damn coin, and flips it.

 _Heads_.

"Looks like it's your lucky day," he says almost reluctantly, accent thick in that Lower Gotham way of his that he only ever showed behind closed doors, that he only ever showed to _Bruce_ , back when he was that man they called Apollo. Back when he was the DA. Back when he was golden. "I'll come quietly."

"I'm not here to arrest you."

"You're Batman. It's what you do, and you're a couple years too late to change that." Then, Two-Face pauses, looks at him curiously. "Unless if you're here as somebody else tonight, _cariño_."

That old endearment makes Bruce tense, not sure how much Two-Face (or is he Harvey tonight? Is he? And is Bruce really willing to pin his identity on that, on hope? On pure, simple _hope_? That's never been his style) knows, not sure how much he'll say.

"C'mon, you can tell me. It's just good...old... _Harv_." It's Two-Face. It's definitely Two-Face, and there's so much quiet, threatening menace in his voice that Bruce almost snaps and punches him, right then and there, almost hauls back to leave his teeth scattered on the floor. Harvey has always been a way to press his buttons, always. A weak spot in the armor Bruce tries to make impenetrable. "Are you Bruce or the Bat tonight?"

"How long have you known?"

"You're my best friend," Two-Face fires back, and Bruce knows he's being foolish but his voice...his voice is _echoing_ with Harvey, and it's so hard to resist, it always has been. "I always knew. _Always_. You can't fuckin' lie to me, never could, you know that. So, tell me...are you Bruce? Or are you the Bat tonight?"

That's love. That's love in his tone. And it's angry and dangerous and doomed and so many other adjectives that scream a tragedy waiting to happen, but it is there, and that is something Bruce knew he would die for from the first moment he loved him, loathed and feared beyond imagination and knew he would die for from the _very first moment._

Bruce stares at him, more vulnerable in the suit than he's been with Two-Face, been with Harvey in _years_ , caught off guard and reeling by the _are_ replacing _were_ , all the possibilities, all the golden days hitting him once more, crashing over him like a goddamn tidal wave.

And then he pauses. He pauses, which is always the beginning and the end of every love story, every time. It's either the moment when someone catches your eye or the moment that reality sets back in, and Bruce...Bruce has never been known for having his head in the clouds. He has never been known for letting himself lead with his heart.

He pauses, and he thinks of Clark, sound asleep in Wayne Manor.

He hardens. Turns to ice. He's always been good at that, with everyone except Harvey. Everyone except Harvey. He saw right through him.

He still sees right through him, even now, even in a world so separate from the one Bruce had thought they would get, even in a world that is demanding hatred from a place where the purest love he's ever known used to live.

Two-Face's eyes harden a fraction of a second before Bruce speaks. He knows. Of course, he knows.

"I'm Batman. Always." 

He might be imagining it, might be grasping at some familiarity that isn't really there, but he thinks that Two-Face looks disappointed, hauntingly, achingly disappointed, just for only a moment before the game resumes. Before the chase does.

He takes out the coin.

Flips it.

Tails.

"Then get ready for the fight of your life, _cariño_."

_Good old Harv_ , Bruce can't help but muse, even as he throws a punch. _Always the dramatic_.


End file.
